


sound

by buckybarfs



Series: the senses [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise kink I guess, anyways you're a lawyer or something but like olivia pope type lawyer, but your career doesn't really matter because you just fuck steve rogers so like, everyone lives in new york and works out of the tower and everything is FINE, idc idc idc im in denial it's 2012, it's smut, oh right and theres like, that's it! that's the plot, theres that, this ignores infinity war and endgame, y'all fuck in a limo, you fix their dumbass problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/buckybarfs
Summary: First dates are hard, first dates between friends who've been mutually pining over each other for god knows how long? Even harder. What's a gal to do when she's on a first date with her favorite super soldier?Fuck in a limo of course.





	sound

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) i wrote this over a year ago

“Steve, I’m nervous.” You murmured as you rubbed your hands along the bumpy material of your dress. The act calmed you, feeling the texture of the dress helped keep your heart from beating out of your chest.    
  
Steve was also nervous, he’d had a crush on you ever since he’d first made you laugh. The sound of your laughter had made his heart clench, and ever since then he’d been trying to get the courage to ask you out.    
  
Tony was throwing another one of his infamous charity galas. Since he was your boss it was mandatory for you to attend. Usually, you never brought a date, tonight was an exception.    
  
Your favorite super-soldier had asked you to be his date. You had a hard time saying no to the man due to your big fat crush on him. So, that's how you found yourself sitting beside Captain America in the back of a limo. You could only imagine how many girls would kill to be in your spot right now.   
  
His brow furrowed as he turned to look at you, worry plain in his eyes. “What are you nervous about? Haven’t you been to a million of these things?” Stupid Steve, he was always so kind and rational.   
  
It was true, you had been working for Tony Stark since you first got into law school. You'd been one of the lucky people who got a grant through the Stark Foundation. Even better you had been one of the few lucky people who had gotten an internship with the company.  You had been very close to finishing your degree when Tony had come out as Iron Man.    
  
During the whole fiasco you kept your cool and helped manage the whole ordeal. Your quick thinking had impressed Tony which led to him immediately hiring you as Stark Industries official crisis manager.    
  
Since the forming of The Avengers you had done the same for them. You worked with their publicist and their legal team to make sure they had the best possible image. Every shitty little thing they did you cleaned up after. Every goddamn thing.    
  
They drop a building? Somehow you run around and make sure the public doesn't  flip their shit. Tony sleeps with another model who now claims she's pregnant? You remind her that lying is very bad and all you need to do is get a DNA test.    
  
You were their very own Olivia Pope, without the affair and electoral fraud.   
  
You were great at your job, you knew this.   
  
So why were you so nervous?   
  
Steve had fought Nazi’s, aliens, and killer robots. He’d been alive for almost a century and yet somehow sitting beside you was the most nerve wracking thing he had ever experienced. You were the woman of his dreams and he’d finally gotten the courage to ask you out and now he wasn’t sure what to do.    
  
Your hands continued to sweep over your dress, as your thoughts consumed you. After another minute of silence you realized you had been quiet for way too long and Steve now looked even more worried.   
  
“Well, yeah.” You said lamely.    
  
“Then there’s nothing to be nervous about, besides, I’m sure that if anything happens you can fix it.” He said in an attempt to be reassuring. He placed his large hand over yours to keep you from fiddling with your dress anymore.   
  
“You’re right.”    
  
He was wrong. You weren't nervous about something disastrous happening or falling on your ass in front of paparazzi. You were nervous about being Steve's date. Sure, you two always hung out at these things, but now you were walking in on his arm.    
  
You couldn't look at him anymore, his honest eyebrows infuriated you. The sincerity in his eyes and worry clear on his face made you feel suffocated. So, to maintain some semblance of normalcy you turned your head to look out the window.   
  
The sounds of the city floated made it through the walls of the limo. You could hear horns honking and people yelling, but it all felt far away. There was traffic, too much of it. You were going to be late, a fact that only stressed you out even more.   
  
You began tapping your fingers on the door, your body tensing with agitation. Of course you had to be late. Wasn't that the cherry on top of it all?    
  
“Relax, or do I have to make you?” Steve joked, his finger poking your side breaking you out of your reverie.    
  
"Yes." You turned to face him once more, an unreadable expression on your face as you looked him over. He looked fantastic in his black tux. How the man could somehow pull off the most basic formal attire was beyond you.   
  
A small smile found your lips as you noticed he was wearing the cuff links you had given him as a Christmas present. They were small sterling silver replicas of his shield, the fact that he was actually wearing them warmed your heart.   
  
He looked confused, his eyes flicking over you. “What?   
  
“Make me relax.” Before you could lose your balls you leaned in to him, your face only an inch away from his. “Is this okay?” You could feel his breath fawning across your face.   
  
“Are you serious?” He murmured.    
  
You pulled away, suddenly uncertain. Worry spread over your features as you looked him over. “Only if you are. If you aren’t then pretend this didn’t happen. This is all just an elaborate dream and-”   
  
He cut you off by cupping your face in his hands. “I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay.”    
  
“Yes. Please. God yes.” You murmured as he pulled you in closer.    
  
Kissing Steve should be a sin, the way his plush lips  caressed yours felt so incredibly carnal. Kissing Steve made a warmth spread through your chest, a slow heat burning in your veins as a complete sense of rightness filled you. Kissing Steve was exactly what you needed to be doing right and for the rest of your life for that matter. If all you did for the rest of your life was kiss Steve you’d die happy.   
  
You both pulled away, gasping for air as you stared at each other in awe. His lips were swollen from your kissing and his eyes glimmered with lust as he took in the sight of you. “Did that help at all?” He murmured. His eyes looked for anything that would suggest you wanted him to stop, he came up with nothing but awaited your answer.   
  
“A little. I think I need more. A lot more.” You said, chest heaving as you lunged for him again. His hands moved, one of them to cup your neck as the other moved to your hip where he rubbed lazy circles.   
  
Your hands were awkwardly positioned as you leaned over his lap, one of them on each side of him and it was beginning to hurt. To ease your pain you pushed into him, nudging him back against the seat so you could climb onto his lap. To do so you had to pull the fabric up to sit around your hips causing Steve to groan as his hand came into contact with your bare thigh.   
  
He pulled away, his lips trailing down your jaw, sucking sweet spots down your neck. He licked at your clavicle, blowing cool air on the damp skin. “Is this okay?” He murmured as he nuzzled into your neck.    
  
“More than okay.” You replied, tilting your head back to give him better access. You ground your hips into his, feeling him growing harder beneath you. “I want you so bad right now, Steve.”    
  
“You sure, sweetheart?”    
  
“Oh, one hundred percent.”    
  
He chuckled into your soft skin as his hand tightened on your hip, pulling you closer to him. His hand around your neck tangled into your hair, pulling your head further back so he had better access.    
  
“Can I leave any marks?” He hummed, nuzzling your jaw.   
  
You debated for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. You were going to a wildly public event hosted by your boss. Your date to the event was none other than Steve, A.K.A Captain America. There was already media speculation that you two were a thing, considering how often you appeared at events acting all buddy buddy. If you walked in tonight with a hickey on your neck then it would confirm the tabloids suspicions. It would also give Tony a reason to make fun of you. Lastly it would tell the world that you had fucked Captain America in a limo before showing up.   
  
You were sure you were going to regret what you said next. “Yes.” Your voice was breathy, you almost didn’t recognize yourself.    
  
Your hands slid down the front of him, loosening his tie so you could unbutton his shirt with ease. You felt the firm muscles of his chest, your hands exploring the hard planes of his stomach as they sank lower.    
  
Once your hands reached his belt his hand in your hair tightened and he sucked a harsh mark into the skin of your neck  below your ear. You fumbled to undo his belt as your brain shorted out. You felt yourself grow wetter as he massaged your scalp.   
  
Steve was going to be the death of you.   
  
“Better take my pants off before you leave a wet spot, sweetheart.” He cooed, kissing his way back to your lips.   
  
“Yes sir.” You hummed against his lips.   
  
With new confidence you unbuckled his belt and hurriedly undid his pants. He lifted his hips, letting you pull his pants down so you could reach his cock. “Good girl.” He praised breathily as he pulled away to look you over. You were a beautiful panting mess on top of him, practically falling apart despite him having barely touched you.   
  
You let your eyes trail over him, taking in the sight of the gorgeous man before you. You drank in the sight of his chest as if you were dying of thirst. Your eyes trailing ever lower you noticed the boxers he was wearing and you couldn’t help but giggle. They were bald eagle underwear you’d jokingly gotten him for his birthday. It warmed your heart that he was actually wearing them.    
  
“They’re my lucky underwear.” He admitted, a shy smile gracing his features.   
  
A cheeky grin spread across your face. “Are you feeling lucky tonight, Steve?”    
  
Instead of answering he pulled your lips back to his, kissing you with renewed hunger. His hand reached for the zipper on the side of your dress, unzipping it just enough for him to pull it down and expose your breasts.   
  
You pulled his cock from his pants gripping his firm length, both of you letting out groans. Your hand couldn’t even fit around him, just thinking of how he would feel inside of you caused extra wetness in your panties.   
  
He trailed sloppy kisses down to your breasts where he pressed his wet lips to each of your nipples before sucking one of them into his mouth. His teeth grazing the delicate skin, causing you to let out an obscene moan.   
  
“You sound so pretty when you moan, my good girl.”    
  
You weren’t sure how Steve knew that you had a huge praise kink but you wished he’d never stop.    
  
You pulled your panties to the side and rubbed his cock against your slick folds, wetting him with your juices. You felt him encompass your hand, pulling it to his lips so he could lick the taste of you off of your fingers.    
  
The way he looked with your fingers in his mouth caused you to clench painfully, you wanted him so damn badly. It was so unfair of him to be so pretty.   
  
“You taste so good.” He said, as he kissed your fingers and slipped one of his hands between your folds. His long fingers pulling your folds apart and rubbing his index finger against your wet cunt.    
  
“Steve.” You gasped, the feeling of his thick calloused fingers touching you was driving your wild.     
  
“Yes, sweetheart?”    
  
He plunged his finger inside of you as his thumb traced lazy circles around your clit. You let out a strangled moan instead of replying.    
  
“It’s rude not to answer.”   
  
“I need you.” You gasped as his finger stroked at your g-spot. His touches were feather light and it drove you crazy.    
  
He chuckled as he pressed another sloppy kiss on your nipple. “Then take me.” He blew cold air on the wet bud, causing you to whine.   
  
“C’mon baby, ride me.” He encouraged, grabbing his dick and rubbing it against your folds. He nudged the head against your entrance and you lost it.   
  
He didn't have to tell you twice. Well, actually, you did but that wasn’t the point. Nor was it your fault that Steve had you in some kind of sex daze. Some daze where you were unable to do anything other than let out breathy moans and think of how pretty he was.    
  
You sank yourself down on his cock, moving slowly so you didn’t hurt yourself. “That’s right sweetheart, so good.” He stretched you in a way nobody had before, it stung a little but it was a good pain. You took him as far as you could, both of you sighing in awe as you reveled in the feeling of each other.   
  
“You feel so good on my cock, sweetheart. I swear you were made for me.”    
  
You could only moan, the feeling of him inside of you was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. You could only describe it as finally feeling complete, as if he cock was what had been missing from you.    
  
Sitting still on his cock caused you to see stars. You could only imagine what full-blown sex with Steve would be like. Where you got to explore each other in full, without time constraints or the limited space of the limo.   
  
Yet, being with him like this, needy kisses and frantically tearing at each others clothes felt perfect. If not long overdue. You’d dreamt of this for so long and if his eagerness was any indication he had too.   
  
Once you adjusted to his size you started to move against him, lifting your hips up and grinding them down. Taking as much of him as your body allowed, but it wasn’t enough. You were greedy, you wanted, no, you needed all of Steve.    
  
“Show me how you need it. I’ve got you, so good baby.”    
  
You greedily attacked his lips with your own, swallowing his groans as you continued to ride him. He lifted his hips, trying to meet you in the middle. He could hardly control himself, every part of him wanted to grab your hair and take control.    
  
You could feel your orgasm building, the heat spreading from your belly. You lost it when his thumb reached down to circle your clit in quick needy motions.    
  
You tossed your head back in pleasure, feeling one of his hands thread through your hair as he tugged on it. He pulled you down on him, the hand on your hip wrapped around your waist and held you in place and he thrust into you.   
  
“Come for me sweetheart. I’m not gonna last much longer. You feel so good.” He continued humming praises against your neck.   
  
“Steve- Fuck-oh god. Steve, I’m so close-I-” You couldn’t form a sentence and instead settled for gasping out words that didn’t make sense. The one coherent word you could say was Steve’s name so you settled for chanting it like a prayer.   
  
“So good, sweetheart. You’re doing so good.”    
  
With that you came undone, shaking as he continued thrusting in and out of you.    
  
“You look so pretty when you come, you’re so good for me.” He hummed appreciatively as you sat dazed on his lap letting out small whimpers.   
  
“Tell me what you want.” His hand slipped from your hair, reaching around to grasp your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. The show of dominance caused you to melt, you’d probably do anything for this man if he asked you right now.   
  
“You.” You gasped, you could feel a second orgasm approaching.   
  
“Touch yourself.”    
  
You did, you rubbed the pads of your fingers against your clit in quick motions. “Steve.” You needed him. You needed to feel him come inside of you.   
  
“Tell me how you want it, sweetheart.” His eyebrows were drawn together as he looked intensely at you, panting as he thrust into you.   
  
“I want you to come inside of me. Please, Steve.” You gasped.   
  
“You sound so pretty when you come. Come with me.” You did. The feeling of him throbbing inside of you caused your second orgasm to was over you, your entire body shaking as you did.   
  
“So pretty, so good. My good girl.” He cooed. His hand moved to stroke your hair as you came down from your high.    
  
“Holy shit, Steve.” You mumbled after another minute of him stroking your hair. You let out a breathy laugh as you thought of what had just happened. Holy shit indeed, you’d just had sex with Steve and it was more than mind blowing.    
  
“We’re almost there.” The sound of the limo driver’s voice cut through the partition causing both of you to jump.    
  
You immediately slid off of his lap, zipping up your dress with one hand and pulling the hem down with the other as you did. Steve started fumbling to fix his clothes as both of you remembered you weren’t alone. Both of you were too caught up in the sounds of each other, everything else seemed to melt away.   
  
“Sorry, you heard that.” You called awkwardly to the man in the front.   
  
He sighed, “It happens.”    
  
You giggled as you leaned over to help Steve fix his tie.     
  
“Have I ever told you that I love the sound of your laugh?” He said, gazing intently at you as you looked at him wide eyed.   
  
You let out a breathy laugh before biting your lip and looking his face over. “I’m not nervous anymore.”    
  
Now it was his turn to laugh, and you realized that no sound was more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback so much i eat it


End file.
